This invention relates to a lubrication system for a gear assembly coupled to an air motor, and more particularly to a lubrication system for gears isolated in a sealed housing.
Air motors are often coupled to a gear system to reduce the speed or increase the torque at the point of application. Lengthy free speed running of these geared air motors may reduce the life of the motor or gearing unless sufficiently lubricated. A known and simple way of lubricating a geared motor is to direct a small portion of lubricant ladened motive fluid axially forward from the air motor through the gears. The fluid is then vented to atmosphere at the front of the mechanism. However, certain air motor applications require that no contamination reach the work piece. The forward portion of the housing is sealed to prevent any venting. In this type of geared air motor, the initial fluid pressure of the diverted fluid is not great enough to move the lubricated fluid completely through the lubrication passageways in the sealed housing and then back to the exhaust passageway.